The Moonlit Passing
by Heihachifangirl17
Summary: Cole and his wife, Terra and their baby, Ivy, find the Moonlit Passing that is being guarded by two very mysterious, yet powerful wolves. Sacrifices are made, and a bunch of other cliffhanging scenes occur in this breathtaking story, The Moonlit passing. (Terra is my friend's OC, NOT MINE. And she was the one who requested this story, so Merry Christmas Earthdragon27!)
1. Escaping the clutches

The Moonlit Passing

_This story is for my friend Earthdragon27 (this is either a very late birthday gift, or a very early Christmas gift XD) _

_Earthdragon27 and all you other peeps, I hope you enjoy! (Btw, Terra is earthdragon27's OC, NOT MINE)_

Chapter 1

Escaping the Clutches

I ran with all my might, my brown hair flailing around while my green bangs covered my eyes. My husband is behind me protecting me from the dangers that are behind. His wavy black hair didn't look like wisp like mine, but it glinted and twinkled in the blazing sun. He ran while carrying a golden scythe, taking out the lizard Zanoes (zan-yo's) that endangered him, me, and my precious baby that I held in my arms as I ran. She didn't take in the scene as my husband and I did, giggling softly and playing with a strand of my hair as I ran for my life, panting as though I ran a marathon, which, I think I have.

I started toward the neck high grass, hoping the height would conceal us from the Zanoes. That's what my hometown call the mutations.

I live in a rural area called Evantara (even-tar-uh) also known as "The Garden of Mother Nature" because basically everything there is nature. There are only a few factories, the rest of the shops and homes and other buildings were made out of wood to look as natural as possible. It's an okay life, things are usually peaceful. Okay, I guess I'm stretching the truth. Things are usually peaceful, but the rulers of our country, Xenophilus, endanger our society and torture us with many ways. The worst of them were creatures that Xenophilus created: Zanoes. They were the weirdest combinations of different animals, each programmed to kill and torture. The lizard Zanoes, for example, are a cross between human, lizard, and cat. My name is Terra, I am the "queen" of Evantara-basically like a mayor; My husband, Cole, is the king of Evantara. My daughter, Ivy, is the soon-to-be-queen of Evantara once I die. Normally, the King and Queen of a chaerlif ((chair-lif) that's what we call a state) would not abandon it, but Cole, Ivy, and I did it to escape the brutal life back home, just to live a peaceful life for a while. I knew the perfect place.

Outside of the Evantara boundaries toward the south lies a lively redwood forest. Because it's out of the Xenophilus boundaries for control, they cannot rule over that place which means we would be free there. Free of the torture and suffering in Evantara.

That brings us back to the Zanoes. Even in the tall grass, they could still sense us and they were hot on our trail. It was part of their cat-like abilities. I still ran through the grass, however, I did not notice until now how sharp the swift blades of grass were. I had small, but horribly stinging cuts all over my bare arms and legs. Ivy is somehow not affected, and Cole is wearing long sleeved shirt and pants, so is also unaffected. We were almost at the edge of the grass, and I could see the redwood forest ahead. They looked like peaceful giants in slumber. "Cole! I see it up ahead!" I yelled to my husband. He stopped fighting the Zanoes and ran toward the forest at full speed. I guess you flee what you can't fight. We run into the forest clearing and start to climb a tree. I climb in the tree first, and when I'm in a good spot, Cole helps me with Ivy. Then Cole starts to climb the tree, only in time for one of the Zanoes to snap their jaws on Cole's left leg. The minute the Zanoes's razor sharp teeth pierce through Cole's skin, crimson blood slowly trickles down his pants. He groans in pain, and tries to shrug the Zanoes off, but it's no use. When they lock their jaws on something, it's like they are holding on for dear life. The other Zanoes circle around Cole, about to finish him off. I close my eyes and hold Ivy tight.

"AAAWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" A deep voice howls in the moonlight, and soon I hear something like thunder pound the ground, and the sound of twigs being murderously snapped. The Zanoes stopped attacking Cole, who was hanging on the lowest branch, and put their muzzles up to the frosty air, sniffing intensely for the intruder. That's when I see it. Something blasted into the Zanoes at full force, freeing Cole from the Zanoes's iron grip. I was so confused, I stopped crying and fretting about my husband until I truly saw the thing that knocked the Zanoes over. It was a colossal, mossy boulder that, the minute it touched the ground, turned into a wolf. It wasn't an ordinary wolf though. It was an earth wolf, or a _Terracone _(Terra-con-ay) as the folks in Evantara would call it. However, this earth wolf was much, much bigger than normal earth wolves. Gigantic, earthy brown, and muscular. It had sharp, lemon yellow eyes and amber slits as pupils, and it's teeth were like knives. It looked like an earth wolf on steroids, it's body being seven feet long at least. The wolf also possessed a golden earth symbol amongst the brown fur on it's forehead, something that normal earth wolves don't possess.

The wolf had a frenzied look in his eyes, and bared it's teeth in hatred toward the Zanoes, who were getting up from the wolf's attack. Then the wolf began to talk. "You are not welcome here, you revolting monsters, have I not told you this numerous times? Get out of here, out of my sight before I do it for you or rip your throats out." It said in a raspy voice, almost like a bark, except deeper. The Zanoes stayed in the exact same place and hissed at the wolf, and started to get ready to pounce. The wolf showed no worry what-so-ever. "Alright, I guess I have to teach you, again, about not coming here." It swiftly ran toward the Zanoes, and before the Zanoes could attack, the wolf slashed at them so fast and so viciously, that all of them collapsed to the dirt, dead, in an instant.

Cole dropped from the branch and groaned in pain from his leg, while I gave Ivy to Cole and jumped down gracefully from the tree. The earth wolf turned to us, still with the frenzied look in it's eye, and began shouting at us in the same, deep, raspy voice. "Why, of all the places, did you bring the Zanoes here!? Don't you people know this place is sacred!? NO evil is allowed! Why did you bring them to the M-" A bluish-white light pierced the sky, and like a comet, zoomed down to the clearing we were in and came crashing down on the earth wolf, who gave a yelp.

When all the dust around the wolf subsided, we saw something pinning the earth wolf to the ground. It was another wolf, about as big, except it was a beautiful snowy white. Curly lavender, fuchsia, and violet markings covered the white wolf's entire body, and it's eyes were a gorgeous silver blue. "You idiot! how many times have I told you?! What if these were strangers, and you kept blabbing on and on about this place? What if they told others about this place?! Syundine (sun-done) would be furious! You're lucky that they are the chosen ones!" the white wolf told the earth wolf angrily in a mystic, yet misty voice.

_Chosen ones? _I thought to myself. I didn't notice until now how the clearing had a mysterious aura to it once we entered. I looked around the area for the first time and noticed that the alignment of the redwood trees was in a perfect circle, and, I don't know how I could have missed it, there was an ancient stone table with strange markings all over it, and the carving of a star in the middle.

"Where are we...?" I wondered aloud. The white wolf looked at us, got of the earth wolf, and walked toward us. Unlike the earth wolf, it had a friendly, soft look in it's eyes. "Don't worry about what Carrow said, he's a big jerk sometimes, but don't worry. You may stay here as long as you'd like. After all, you are the chosen ones, the ones that Syundine chose." Cole and I stayed silent, while Ivy fell asleep in my arms. "I'm Altairia, controller of the stars and galaxies. That's Carrow, controller of the Earth and nature. Together, it is our duty to protect the Moonlit Passing."

_End of Chapter 1. _(What did you guys think? please review! XD I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can, but im also doing another story, so it might take me a while)


	2. The Moonlit Passing

Chapter 2

The Moonlit Passing

_**recap**: Terra, Cole, and Ivy escape from their hometown, Evantara, only to be chased by Zanoes, mutations that Evantara's horrible controllers, Xenophilus, created. They find the redwood forest Terra has chosen when a mysterious earth wolf kills the Zanoes. A white wolf appears and lands on the earth wolf, introducing themselves as Carrow (the earth wolf) and Altairia (the white wolf). Altairia explains to the trio that they are the chosen ones chose by Syundine and that the clearing in the redwood forest is the sacred Moonlit Passing. _

"Th-The Moonlit Passing?" I ask. I look around the area again, and I'm confused on how this place would be called the Moonlit Passing. Well, there is a lot of Moonlight shining down from the sky into this place, but what other reason would make it be called the Moonlit Passing? "Yes, the Moonlit Passing..." Altairia sighs in that same mystical voice.

She's about to say something else when we hear a loud growl coming from Carrow, who just got up. He strides over to a tree and starts slashing it angrily, mumbling at the same time. "CARROW!" Altairia yells at Carrow, who instantly stopped shredding the tree bark. He bowed his head, and trudged over to the ancient stone table, where he stretched and lied down to take a nap.

Altairia sighs, then turns back to us. "Are you mates?" Cole asks, while I try to quiet down Ivy, who was screaming bloody murder after Altairia shouted at Carrow. Altairia looked at Ivy guilty. "I'm so sorry about waking up your little one." She said as she sniffed Ivy, who started to calm down. "It's fine. All human babies react this way after they hear a loud noise. So, are you and Carrow mates?" Altairia looked up at me and shook her head. "No, and I wouldn't want to be his mate anyway because of his temper, as he has just shown you..." She gives a scolding look to Carrow, who fell asleep. "He's more of an annoying little brother with a hot temper to me, since we've been together for so long. And Carrow doesn't really care for love right now." Altairia finished.

Cole whimpers in pain once again. I totally forgot about his leg! Now he could get infection really easily! "Are you alright?" Altairia asks Cole in concern. "While I was climbing up a tree to get away from the Zanoes, one of them bit my left leg pretty badly. I guess I wasn't quick enough to climb the tree..." I looked at Cole with an exasperated expression. "No, you risked your life for me and Ivy, letting me get up in the tree first then helping me with Ivy." I said with an irritated voice, although I really wasn't irritated. Altairia turned around to face Cole. "You're a great husband, much better then what Carrow would be." She said in admiration. Cole just simply shrugs. Altairia bows her head to examine Cole's bloody leg. "That looks pretty bad," she says. "Come with me, I need to ask permission from Syundine if I can heal your leg magically, or if we have to do it manually." She starts walking to a south-east part of the clearing, which now I'm guessing, is the Moonlit Passing. _Magically?_ I wonder to myself. Cole and I exchange a look as we follow Altairia.

She stops and looks directly at a redwood tree with the same strange markings slashed into it, though she's a few feet away from the tree. Altairia gives a soft, quiet howl, and then the ground begins to shake. "W-what's g-g-going on?!" stammers Cole, holding onto Ivy. A large cavern opens up right in front of the tree, revealing a secret passage. "Follow me once again." Altairia says. Cole follows her, but I look back to check on Carrow. Still freaking asleep. He must be used to it if he can sleep during that.

I trail after Cole and look around the passage walls. The same strange markings cover the walls, and ancient drawings are etched upon the walls of stone as well. Pictures of wolves, elemental signs, things on earth, and different planets and space like things start to glow a golden color the farther we walk down the tunnel.

We come into a strange room with two crystal bowls, each one having a tall, erupting flame coming from them. Right between the two bowls, there is something like an alter, with strange little sun charms and flowers at the corners of a small wooden table. The word Syundine is etched on the wall right above the alter. Just like what I first felt when I first entered the Moonlit Passing, this place a mysterious aura to it, except a lot more then the clearing.

Altairia bows her head and get's in a bowing like position, then starts to say something in an ancient language that I somehow understand. "_O great master Syundine, it is time for thou to appear before thy, the sun and moon have now connected, and it is time for thou to reawaken with great power and strength._" A big fireball appears right over the table, which quickly fades away to reveal a large, golden head of a wolf with glowing white eyes. When he spoke, it was a loud, booming voice. "What is it, my dear Altairia, protector of the stars and space, protector of the Moonlit Passing?" Altairia rose up from her bow and spoke once again. "The chosen ones have arrived." She said with great enthusiasm. The golden wolf head, which I'm presuming is the head of Syundine, looked extremely pleased. "Great! They are here! Chosen ones, come forth!" Cole and stayed in the exact same place behind Altairia, extremely worried and extremely shy. "It's ok, he's not going to harm you, go on up!" Altairia exclaimed, giving both of us a nudge. "Yes yes, don't be shy! Come on up!" Syundine's booming voice made is slowly walk up to the gigantic golden head. Syundine closed his eyes and bowed his head to us. "Welcome chosen ones. Please state your names." Cole went first. "I am Cole, earth ninja, and leader of the three other ninja, Kai, Zane, and Jay." I went next to introduce myself and Ivy. "I am Terra, controller of the earth, but not necessarily an earth ninja. I am Cole's wife, and this is our daughter Ivy. We don't know if she possesses any powers..." Syundine looked back up at us and opened his eyes, a smile spread across his face. "Yes, you definitely are the chosen ones!" "Um, I don't mean rude, but do 'the chosen ones' have any jobs?" Cole asked. "Ah, I was just getting to that topic. And don't worry, you may ask as many questions as you'd like. The chosen ones only job is to become my successor once everything on earth is at peace. So it is your job to make everything peaceful at your hometown and with Xenophilus." Syundine finished. I gasped. "What?! We are going to become the rulers over everything once we achieve total peace on earth?!" I exclaim. Syundine looked surprised. "Well yes. I trust that you two will be great rulers!" "What will happen to you once we succeed you and achieve total peace on earth?" Cole asked. "Me? I will sacrifice myself to make sure that the peace you have made will stay like that." Syundine replied with no sadness. "Oh." Cole said with a hint of regret in his voice.

"Um, O great one?" Altairia asked nervously. Syundine looked over at Altairia. "What is it my dear?" Altairia cleared her throat. "I'm pretty sure we can talk about this stuff later, but I have something else more importantly to ask." "And what might that be?" Syundine said as he cast Altairia a suspicious glance. "Cole was bit badly by a Zanoes, is it ok if I can heal it magically?" Altairia looked at Cole with concern. "Reveal your wound Cole." Syundine said with concern as well. Cole rolled up his left pant leg, revealing slash marks still oozing blood. Syundine winced. "You may Altairia, I cannot stand to see one of my chosen ones in pain!" he cried.

Altairia strode over to Cole as a pinkish-greenish light formed around her right paw. She place the paw gently on Cole's wound as it started to glow white. When the pinkish-greenish light around Altairia's paw was gone, the wound was completed healed. Cole and I were completely awestruck.

Syundine spoke again. "I bet you two are tired after running for your life, and hungry. We can continue this conversation later." "Ok, O great one." I said as I bowed to Syundine. "You can call me Syundine if you'd like. You are going to succeed me at some point are you not?" Syundine said as he winked at us just before he faded away.

Altairia lead us out of the room and through the passage to the exit, where Carrow was waiting for us. "So, what did you think of Syundine?" Altairia asked us. "He has a great personality, and he seems like such a great ruler. I don't know why he wants us to succeed him." Cole replied, clearly not worried as he was when he first met Syundine. "I have to admit, I don't know why either..." Altairia replied as we were walking over to the stone table. "How are we going to achieve total peace anyway?" Carrow asked. "By overthrowing Xenophilus of course!"

_End of chapter 2. _(If there is anything I need to improve, please review!)


	3. The Plan

Chapter 3

The Plan

**recap: **_Terra, and Cole learn a little about the Moonlit Passing, thanks to Altairia. Altairia also notices how Cole is in pain, because he got bit by the Zanoes. Altairia leads them to a secret room where she and Carrow can both interact and talk to Syundine, controller and ruler of the universe. There, Syundine meets Terra, Cole, and Ivy and tells them that they are the chosen ones chose by him to become the controllers of the universe once they achieve total peace on earth. How are they going to do that? Altairia knows: They're planning on overthrowing Xenophilus! But they need a plan before they can do that..._

Cole and I stared at Altairia with wide eyes. Overthrow Xenophilus? That's impossible! It's like a five year old trying to beat a sumo wrestler! "Well then, in order to do that, we need to come up with a very, very good plan. It can't have any faults, or else we all die." Cole exclaimed. "Pretty much." Carrow fired back.

Just then, my stomach growled. I blushed of embarrassment. Altairia looked at me with a sad smile. "You haven't eaten anything in a while, haven't you?" I nodded guilty. "Don't worry about it. Carrow can go hunt for some meat," Altairia gave Carrow a look and Carrow instantly ran away to hunt. "and Terra and I can hunt for some fruit and water. I know exactly where we can get both of those things. Cole, you don't mind keeping watch do you?" Altairia asked Cole. Cole shook his head and grabbed his golden scythe from behind his back. "Good. We'll be back soon. Better bring Ivy with you." She said to me.

We walked north of the Moonlit Passing for a few miles until we came upon an apple tree, a pear tree, and a stream filled with fresh, clean water. There was a bucket by the stream to get the water, and there were baskets by the fruits trees to hold the fruit.

Once we gathered all that we needed, we started to head back to the Moonlit Passing. To help me, Altairia offered Ivy to ride on her back while I could carry the baskets full of fruit. Ivy seemed to be enjoying the ride.

We got to the clearing a few minutes later, where a whole deer was cooking over a fire that Cole created. "Ah, your back. Did you get refreshments and appetizers?" Cole asked us. Altairia dropped the bucket of water while I showed the fruit baskets. "Excellent! As you can see, Carrow was able to get a deer for us!" Carrow was sitting by the cooking deer, watching it intensely, while he was licking his muzzle occasionally. I set the baskets by Cole, walked over to Carrow, and started stroking his head. "Thank you. This is going to be quite a feast!" I said to him. "Sure." was the only thing he said.

While we were eating, we discussed various plans to overthrow Xenophilus. None of them seemed to work. As Altairia, Carrow, and I were still talking, Cole was just sitting their completely silent. "Cole, do you have any ideas?" Altairia asked him. Cole looked at us and smiled. "Yes, I think I have a plan that just might work." We all stayed silent and listened to him. "Here's what we do: Since Terra and I are the leaders of Evantara, we can gather them here-" "We can't do that Cole. This place is sacred remember!" Carrow said to Cole. "Shut up!" Altairia said as she hit Carrow. "Continue Cole." "We can gather all of the residents in this forest, and we can teach them to fight. Bows and arrows and stuff. They will be leaving here until everyone is ready. Xenophilus will have to be suspicious about where all the residents are. They will send some spies, and we can take them out. Since they won't return, Xenophilus will keep sending more and more spies, and then we'll keep defeating them. Once there is a right number of people at Xenophilus, we can march in there and overthrow them." Cole finished. We all thought for a moment. "Won't they send Zanoes?" Carrow asked. "No. Last time they did, it was to capture us. Since the Zanoes they sent did not return, Xenophilus will consider them as unreliable. So they will send part of their human population after us." Cole replied.

We still sat in silence until Altairia spoke up. "I think that's the best plan we have. It had better work though." "Yes, or all die and life on Earth will be even worse then it already is." I said.

_End of chapter 3 _(Sorry for the shorter chapter! Please review if there is anything I need to fix)


	4. The Migration

Chapter 4

The Migration

**Recap:** _As_ _Cole, Terra, Altairia, and Carrow were eating their dinner (deer, apples, pears, and water :3) they kept coming up with ideas to overthrow Xenophilus. None of them were good plans when Cole came up with the idea to bring the residents of Evantara to the Moonlit Passing and train them as warriors! When the time was right, they would march into Xenophilus and defeat them for good. That's the plan anyway, it could go completely wrong. _

"Children younger then eighteen years of age follow Cole to the Great Oak! Everyone else, come to me!" I shouted while I stood on a stump of a gigantic redwood, which once took up to much space and was eventually chopped down. This stump was also where Cole and I announced important things, held meetings, held wedding receptions, etc.

All the adults of Evantara gathered around the stump as I quickly glanced over at the Great Oak, where Cole was. The Great Oak had always been a sacred place for us, we always went there to receive information from our great ancestors and the spirits of nature who guided us in our ways. Cole turned back to me as I arched my eyebrows. He gave the thumbs up, which meant he knew what he was suppose to say to the children. I nodded my head and turned back to the adults.

"We are planning on overthrowing Xenophilus-" The words spread like wildfire and burned. All the adults kept talking, and I whistled to silence them. "We are planning on overthrowing Xenophilus. Now, we are moving to a better place for now. It's called the Moonlit Passing, and all of us will live there until we are ready." "What will we do there that'll help us overthrow Xenophilus?" Asked Boreon, a young adult that was pretty close to me. He had shiny brown hair that had hint of red in it, and hazel eyes that were big and curious. "You will be trained as warriors so that when the time comes to overthrowing Xenophilus, we can march in and take them down. It might take a very long time, years even, but we are going to do all we can to achieve our freedom." I finished. "What weapons will we use?" asked a woman wearing an apron covered with images of orchids. "We will train you to use bow and arrows. I think those weapons would be best to our advantage." I exclaimed. "Anymore questions?" Boreon raised his hand again, looking utterly clueless. "Where are we going to get that many bow and arrows?" he asked with the same hint of curiousness in his voice. "In the Moonlit Passing, there is a secret place that Cole and I can only enter. We can get the bow and arrows from there." I said, thinking of Syundine.

Since all of the questions were answered, Cole and I gathered everyone together. "Get everything that you need from your homes and bring it here. Only bring essential items and make sure you have everything, because once we leave, we're not coming back here for a very long time!" Cole announced as there was a great amount of shuffling as people returned back to their houses. "I hopes this plan works." I huffed, feeling exhausted. "It'll have to. Otherwise there would be no more cake!" Cole replied cheerily. I gave a light laugh, but stopped quickly. I'm glad he was trying to cheer me up, but honestly, how can you be in a good mood when you're in a life or death situation?

When everyone had gathered back to the stump, I whistled to silence them. "We are leaving now. It's not that long of a journey, only a few hours." I shouted. I jumped off the stump with Ivy in my arms, as Cole did the same. He must've noticed the worried gleam in my eyes, because he grabbed my arm softly and gave me a reassuring look. I smiled back at him as he released my arm. _It's time for the plan to unfold. _I thought.

I motioned with my arm for everyone to follow me, as we started walking toward the edge of the Evantara boundary. I stayed back to make sure everyone crossed safely while Cole lead on. Once everyone had crossed, I looked back toward the deserted Evantara. _Don't worry ancients. The next time we come back, we'll be free. I promise. _I thought, as I tore away from Evantara and crossed the borders.

We made our way across the sharp, tall grass that gave me the horrible cuts before. Fortuantely, I had the foresight to make everybody including myself put something over their arms so they wouldn't be affected. The white-hot sun beat down on us like a mallet, making the trip very uncomfortable. We stopped several times, drinking water from our wooden canteens, which was already too warm for my taste.

Finally, we made it too the Moonlit Passing. Everyone collapsed under the shade of a redwood tree, relieved from the immeasurable heat of the sun. Carrow and Altairia arrived from the forest to greet us. When everyone saw the wolves, some immediately screamed in terror, and some charged toward the wolves, ready to attack them. "STOP!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. The people who were screaming ceased and the people who charged toward Carrow and Altairia froze. "They are not our enemies! They are our friends and our strongest allies! You will treat them with respect and will not lay a finger on them unless they say it's ok." I replied. Altairia smiled in greeting to everyone while Carrow's lemon yellow eyes pierced at everyone like daggers.

"Welcome to the Moonlit Passing," Altairia said in her mystical voice. "you must've had a hard journey. Please rest for now. When you are ready, Carrow-" She pointed to the monstrous earth wolf beside her. "And I will show you to your living quarters." She finished. Everyone smiled in relief as they rested on the ground or against the trunk of a tree. I saw a little girl walk up to Altairia and stroke her head, which made me smile and look at Ivy, pondering if she would have the same kind of bond with Carrow and Altairia in the future.


End file.
